


Persuasion

by EuphorianDystopia



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Modern Politics, Movie Nights, Trauma for one chapter, past abuse on a skippable chapter, traditionalist values
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphorianDystopia/pseuds/EuphorianDystopia
Summary: Common misconception: Jefferson and Hamilton hate each other's gutsFact: What people mistake for hate is simply a passion for debating, they're actually remarkably good friends.Fact: Hamilton is incredibly persuasive but has a habit of rambling. Jefferson would be agreeing with Hamilton about anything if he had the attention span to listen that long.





	1. Burrito night - The Facon Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is wonderful!
> 
> Any vegan or vegetarian out there no disrespect is meant in the facon joke! Honestly I tried my stepmum's facon the other day for the first time and just didn't care too much for it. I figured it'd be a fun addition to the story.

Burrito night meant two things:

1\. Burritos were for dinner. (Obviously!)

2\. Last one to end up being rolled up in a blanket like a burrito picked the movie.

Alex was cutting up the salads as Laurens set up the serving table and fishing their burrito blankets out of the dryer. (Yes of course they had specific blankets for the game, who wouldn't?) Alex cut up the three types of meat he'd cooked as well as what he called 'Facon'. Since James and Maria had decided to go on a pescatarian diet together in training for an upcoming marathon, bacon was off the menu for them. What they did provide was a bacon alternative which Alexander thought tasted like greasy cardboard. It was a bacon imposter, fake bacon, fake-con, Facon. He was setting them out onto plates when the doorbell rang. Alexander wiped his hands on his skinny jeans and went to the door.

"Hamilton" Thomas said, trying to look and sound professional. The smile gave him away.

"Jefferson." Alex replied, doing a much better job of acting like he hated the guy. Thomas smiled brightly and hugged him.

"Good to see you!" He said as Alex hugged back and led him inside, he greeted John by taking the mountain of blankets off of him and kissing his cheek "You're not supposed to be working princess" he teased. John laughed,

"Shoulder is fine thank you very much."

"You're welcome!" Thomas smirked as he set the blankets on the lounge and turned back to John. "If you try to suggest watching a horror movie again tonight, I'll happily re-dislocate it" he muttered. Thomas was a fairly tough looking guy but show him a marionette moving without strings or an evil clown and he'd have nightmares for weeks.

"T.J! get your butt in here!" Alex called from the kitchen, Thomas laughed and made his way in. "Try this." Alex said simply, holding up a piece of the fake monstrosity he'd prepared. Thomas ate it without hesitation and then frowned.

"The hell was that!?" He muttered "Greasy cardboard?"

"That's what I said" Hamilton laughed "it's apparently a bacon substitute that Maria dropped in this morning for her and Jim."

"There is no substitute for bacon..."

"I'm calling it Facon." Alex laughed as he moved from the kitchen with the plates to the serving table, Thomas grabbed the ones Alex left behind and followed.

"By the way Hamilton" He muttered.

"Yeah?"

"Your medicare plan is-" Thomas started.

"No politics on burrito night!" John called from the other room, "Leave that shit at work! Or at the front door! You can pick it up on your way out." He grumbled. Alexander and Thomas laughed.

"-Atrocious." Jefferson finished. Alexander laughed.

"At least I have a plan."

"Enough!" John called.

*

Burrito was a rough game. People suggested movies if there was one they specifically wanted to watch, the people who weren't suggesting movies picked which movie they wanted to win and fought to knock out the other competitors. Everyone played the game on their knees and 'Burritos' were made by managing to knock someone off their knees onto a blanket and then roll that person up in the blanket. One person had to sit out every round to 'moderate' and that generally went to anyone who wanted to sit out. If someone was physically unable to participate due to injury or sickness generally they became moderator but really anyone was welcome to sit out. The punishment for sitting out without reason was having to eat a spoon full of Peggy's home-made chili sauce (and it was brutally hot). Injured or ill sit-outs were exempt from the chili rules.

"Well I can't play tonight since TJ ruined my shoulder. But I've got a movie if anyone wants to fight on my behalf." John grinned.

"I'm nominating Drop dead Fred." Jefferson smirked.

"Les Miserables." John added.

"Oooh! I'll be John's ghost fighter!" Peggy chimed.

"Pulp Fiction" Angelica added. The suggestions stopped, people decided who they needed to knock out. Peggy was the first burrito, then Eliza, Burr, Hamilton, Mulligan, Jefferson, Angelica, Lafayette, Maria. 

"I declare thee James Madison, kebab among burritos!" The rolled up 'losers' all announced.  

"Which sacred movie is it tonight then Jim?" John asked, it was the moderators 'job' to ask.

"Les Miserables." He said, standing triumphantly over the others. They all unrolled, grabbed plates and dinner and settled around the television. Once everyone had crashed or left, Alex got up to clear away the plates and the table. The only leftover food was the Facon.


	2. Conflict of interest

“Alexander!” John called from downstairs. Alex was mid shirt-buttoning as he rushed down at the sound they had both heard; the unmistakeable horn of Jefferson’s car. John handed him his briefcase and told him to have a good day at work and then he was out the door and in the car next to Thomas, panting a little. Alexander Hamilton wasn’t the most organised person in the world.

“Your fly is down.” Thomas said, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. Alex groaned.

“Quit checking me out.” He responded teasingly as he checked to find it was not down at all. Thomas reached over and mussed up his hair,

“You kidding? I couldn’t stop if I tried.” Jefferson laughed.

“Only because I’m utterly amazing.”

“Hamilton, no disrespect but I’ve seen pieces of string more awesome than you.”

“Are you kidding? What part of that wasn’t disrespectful?”

“None of it.” Jefferson smirked, “Is your equality plan meeting today?”

“Yeah, I’m really nervous.” Hamilton shuffled shyly as he buttoned his last button.

“Don’t be, I’m on your side in this Hammy this plan needs to happen.” Jefferson said with a smile, “Just… don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’ll see.”

By the time they reached work and made their way up to their offices they were bickering about television shows. The working day begun and by ten they were both seated in a Cabinet meeting.

“Secretary Hamilton’s equality plan to legalise equal marriage for all human beings regardless of sexuality.” Washington opened the meeting. Alex figured he had this one easily. There was no argument to be had, it would pass easily because Jefferson wouldn’t be fighting it.

He did.

People actually listened and agreed with him. Hamilton was so lost in shock that he couldn’t give any counters to Jefferson’s rebuttal. He managed to compose himself when Washington decided it would need major editing in order to consider passing the act. When Jefferson walked out of the meeting, Alex followed him into his office, shutting the door before shoving him against the wall.

“Are you on my side or not!?” He snapped, Jefferson gently moved Hamilton off of him, he was a lot stronger than the orphan.

“Of course I am, I told you I was.”

“Yeah and then told everyone else what an appalling idea it was! Do you support it or not?” Alex snapped.

“I support it Hamilton, I want for it to pass just as much as you do.” Thomas said flatly, it came across sarcastic.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Barely any of our friends are straight and you want to stop them from having equal rights?” Alex growled.

“No! Fuck! I want this equal rights act! I don’t want to argue against it Hamilton but I have to!” Jefferson snapped, ushering Hamilton to the door and pushing the smaller out of his office, shutting it and locking it behind him. There was silence as he heard Alex stomp off and he slumped in his chair, head in his hands. He had to argue against it even though it hurt to do so, he had to take the traditionalist view and he hated it. The phone rung and he ignored it. He blocked out all communication for the rest of the day. Alexander caught a cab home, rather than be in the car with a homophobic jerk. He grabbed his wallet and made his way down to the local pub to see Maria.

*

“How about instead of paying the tab with money, I pay you with this package and we call it even gorgeous.” A very drunk man flirted with her as Alex stepped in. Maria smiled, leant forward seductively and pulled a large knife out from under the bench,

“Sure thing love. You just put the package out on the bench and…” She smirked and pulled back, he noticed the knife and the seductive tone she had spoken in snapped to evil in a matter of moments “-we’ll cut it off for you and call it square.” She smirked. The man pulled out his wallet quickly and tossed over about $200.

“Keep the change as a tip!” He stammered and ran out past Alex, who clapped his hands slowly as he approached the bar. She looked up and smiled brightly.

“Alexander!”

“Best performance I’ve seen all year!” Alex responded, “You wouldn’t have needed a knife that big anyway love, a scalpel would do.”

“I know…” Maria sighed thoughtfully, twisting the blade in her hands, “but this one is more frightening…”

“Hey baby girl can I get your number? You look like you need a daddy like me.” Another drunk guy asked, she smiled happily taking his phone and typing in it.

“Text me, don’t call” She smiled sweetly. He nodded and left.

“Really Maria? You can do better than him…” Alex frowned

“I know, that’s why I gave him the emergency number.” She grinned, Alex laughed. “He was trying to feel up a girl earlier... What a waste of oxygen.” She grumbled disapprovingly, “So what brings the lovely Alexander to my end of the universe?”

“Your beautiful face, mate’s rates on a Whiskey and dry, need someone to talk to.” Alexander muttered earning a laugh from Maria.

“Don’t make me cut your cock off too.”

“I wouldn’t want to trouble you with having to clean the knife…” He responded easily.

“Oh honey, that’s not any trouble, it’d be an honour.” She smirked. They both laughed and she served him his drink and started a tab. “So then, talk away.”

“Know the equality act I’m trying to pass?” Alexander asked her, taking a drink and relishing in how smoothly the liquid went down his throat.

“For marriage equality, right?”

“Yeah! Well on our way into work this morning, Jefferson was supportive of it and he was talking about how much it needed to happen and…”

“Then he kissed you?” Maria asked, Alex laughed.

“No. He walked into the cabinet meeting and knocked the idea down so much… Like he was completely opposed to passing it.”

“What the fuck?”

“That’s what I thought!” Alexander responded, taking another gulp of his drink. “So I approached him and asked him what the fuck he was thinking… Shoved him against a wall and everything and I-“

“Kissed him? So he could see how much better it would be to be gay?”

“Maria no!” Alex groaned, “I’m straight remember?”

“Yeah yeah, I remember. It’s a shame… I know a guy who would just eat you up.” She said. Alex rolled his eyes.

“Well he said to me…” Gulp of whiskey, “He wants to support it…” Gulp, “But he has to argue against it…”  Gulp.

“Has to? Like he has no choice?” Maria asked

“Yeah…” Alexander said, finishing his drink. She handed him another.

“Weird.” She finally concluded. “Well you need to figure out why he ‘cant’ and get rid of that reason… If a dick needs to come off you can hire me!” Alex thanked her and looked at his whiskey, looking up as her name was called, “Showtime.” She winked before rushing off to get ready. Alex made his way over to the stage they had and took a seat near the front. She came out in a very revealing red dress and begun singing. Alex smiled as he looked around at all the guys getting into the tune while she sung about fame and her boobs. She had them all hooked by the time she got to her favourite part of the show-tune;

_From just some dumb mechanics wife_

_I’m gonna be ‘Roxie’_

_Who says that murder’s not an art?_

_And who in case she doesn’t hang_

_Can say she started with a bang?_

Alexander laughed as the men went from gawking at her to looking absolutely terrified and she winked at him, god that girl was fierce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be hating TJ. He's not a bad guy! He has good reasons I swear.
> 
> Any feedback at all is welcome.  
> I'm just trying to get them through their modern equivalent jobs and set them all up better.


	3. Negligence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll edit this grammar wise later on but I just had to get it out today.

“Hamilton!” The name was spoken with such rage that Alexander flinched, what had he done wrong? He looked up from his desk to see a very sleep deprived Thomas Jefferson, glaring at him like he was the worst human being on earth.

“Hmm?” Alexander stayed calm.

“Where the fuck were you yesterday?” Thomas snapped, “I looked around the office everywhere and when I couldn’t find you I drove back to your place and asked John… He hadn’t seen you either!”

“I was with Maria.” Alex said blankly, ignoring Jefferson’s rage _because why the fuck should it matter where he was, he’s a grown ass man._

“Next time you decide to play hide and seek, let us fucking know!”

“Sounds to me like you’re grounding me.” Hamilton grumbled. Not quite catching on to just how serious this seemed to be.

“If I could, I fucking would.” Thomas snapped. “You didn’t think to tell John? Or me? Or answer your fucking phone?” Thomas snapped, “You! A man who works late every single day! Something has to go very wrong for you to leave early unannounced and then you disappear off the face of the fucking earth! John was worried absolutely sick!” Alex felt a pang of guilt for John’s sake and rushed for his briefcase, grabbing his phone to find 15 missed calls from John, 8 from Jefferson, 5 from Lafayette, 6 from Eliza and 1 from Madison. He didn’t dare check his texts.

He flinched a little bit at the thought of John frantically ringing every number he knew, getting more and more anxious with each response. “Hamilton, John and I were out till midnight trying to find you! We rung everyone!” He snapped. “I got a message from Laurens at three this morning saying Maria had answered and confirmed where you were.” He said, enunciating every word. “We were both _still awake_ at three in the morning worrying about you!” His voice was laced with venom. “Are you not at all sorry about this?”

“For John, yeah. But you’re still an asshole.” Hamilton replied. Thomas looked hurt, no he was more than hurt. He looked absolutely ruined.

“So that  _is_  what all this is over.” Thomas’ voice had dropped to almost a whisper, he sounded so guilty “You’re upset because I didn’t support your plan?”

“I’m upset because you made me look like an idiot in there yesterday! Made every single gay person sound like lesser people! I thought you supported this act, supported our friends!” Hamilton growled

“I do! Hamilton it’s not that simple!”

“Make it that simple because if you can’t explain to me in the next ten fucking seconds why you are fighting this act then I’ll make sure all our friends know that you are. Laurens, Laf, Eliza, Maria, Herc…”  Hamilton growled

“N-No! Please don’t…” Thomas gasped unevenly, Alexander hadn’t ever heard him stutter before. “It’s my job Alexander.” Thomas sighed shakily, “I have to play devil’s advocate.”

“Well if you support this, you wouldn’t do such a good job of it.” Hamilton growled, clearly not believing him. “You’d make weak arguments that could be knocked down… You wouldn’t say them with such… conviction.”

“I can’t tell you why I’m fighting it… I wish I didn’t have to but there’s far more to it than I’m letting on. I’ll make my arguments weaker, I’ll ask Washington to reschedule the meeting… Give you time to prepare a response to anything I bring up. L-Like a script okay?” Thomas whispered, he looked so resigned, so weak, so unlike himself. “But please don’t tell our friends, please don’t hate me. No matter what I say in those meetings, I support this act 100%.” Alexander only nodded

“Fine. I don’t know why you can’t tell me… But if I’ve learned anything over the past few years it’s that you’re a good man and you have a reason for everything you do. So I’ll let you maintain your reasons in privacy for now.” He said in his most professional tone. “Now if you would excuse me, I have to call Maria and John.”

“Maria?” Thomas asked.

“Why do you think I went to visit her last night Thomas? I need to make sure she doesn’t tell anyone else.” Jefferson nodded slowly to process the words, realising avoiding Maria until Alexander had sorted it all out would be the wisest decision. That girl could hold a knife like it was part of herself.

“Thank you Alexander.” He said softly as he left the room. Alex picked up his phone and called Maria first. He was dreading the conversation with John.

“Lex, Sup.” Maria responded on the first ring, he could hear her smiling.

“About what I said about Teej last night, please don’t mention it to anyone. It was a false alarm.”

“How was something like that a false alarm?”

“It just was. He’s explained it all. Please Maria he’s not enjoying this, doesn’t want to argue it so can you please make sure not to tell anyone? He has good reasons.”

“Alright Hammy, just for you.”

“Thanks. I need to call John now, Adieu.”

“Ciao bello.”

The line went dead and Alexander took a deep breath, trying to compose himself as he dialled John’s number. It rang for what seemed like forever.

“About. Fucking. Time.” John greeted flatly. “Did you enjoy yourself last night Hamilton?” He asked. Alexander winced a little at the use of his last name, John always used his first name or some nickname unless he was really mad.

“John I’m so sorry.”

“Can I expect you home tonight or should I make arrangements for wandering around the park at one in the morning in the rain with Tom again?” John replied coolly. Alex squeezed his eyes shut and ran a hand through his hair as he fought to stop himself whacking his head against the desk.

“I’m so fucking stupid…” He groaned, “John I’m so sorry for worrying you.”

“Damn right you’re sorry! Since when do you not check your phone?” He snapped, Alex didn’t respond. “I’ll see you tonight Alexander. Gotta go.” John huffed and hung up before Alex could respond and so he opened up his phone to check his messages. He started from the bottom.

 **GWash (1 Unread Message):**  
    Son stay safe, I know the meeting didn’t go as planned but don’t let Jefferson get to you. It’s not worth worrying about. _Sent at 3:10pm_

 **Liza (2 Unread Messages):**  
    Hope you’re okay, you left so early. Take it easy Alex. _Sent at 4:30pm  
_     Alex, Thomas called are you okay? _Sent at 6:30pm_

 **LaffyTaffy (1 Unread Message):**  
    Où es-tu? Tout va bien? _Sent at 6:38pm_

 **Horsefucker (1 Unread Message):**  
    I don’t know what you did but you’re worrying John. Pick up Ham.  _Sent at 6:44pm_

 **Peggley (1 Unread Message):**  
    I’m here if you need someone to talk to but please let John know you’re safe.  _Sent at 7:02pm_

 ** ~~Angel~~ Demon-ica (1 Unread Message):**  
    Frightening, upsetting, or hurting John Laurens in any way shape or form is the worst sin a human being can commit. You’re dead meat. _Sent at 7:18pm_

 **MadHatterson (1 Unread Message):**  
    So… I don’t know where you are, I trust you to stay safe but I get the feeling Tom is gonna scream at you tomorrow, just a heads up. _Sent at 7:25pm_

Alex sighed as he reached Thomas' number. Preparing for the worst. 

 **Teeeeeejaaaaayyy (17 Unread Messages):**  
    Alex, you still at work man? Can’t find you anywhere. _Sent at 5:03pm_  
    Alexander I’m gonna assume you went home since I can’t find you here, I’m leaving now. I’ll stop by yours to chat about today. _Sent at 5:12pm_  
    Alex are you mad at me? _Sent at 5:40pm_  
    John says you’re not home yet, how did I miss you? _Sent at 5:48pm_  
    I called Eliza and she said you left at 4? Where are you? _Sent at 5:57pm_  
    This is my fault isn’t it? _Sent at 6:20pm_  
    Hamilton I’m sorry, please just answer, I’m about to start ringing around.  _Sent at 7:02pm_  
    I’ve called everyone, where the hell are you? _Sent at 7:26pm_  
    John wants to call the cops, Alex you’re really scaring him… I’ve never seen him so despondent.  _Sent at 8:29pm_  
    I’m so sorry… This is all my fault… Please Hamilton just respond. Dont take it out on John...  _Sent at 9:10pm_  
    John and I are going to drive to all your favourite pubs and parks to find you, He’s really panicking Lex. _Sent at 10:00pm_  
    Goddamn it Lexi I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please just answer so that John can breathe! _Sent at 11:18pm_  
    John is swearing. John. Fucking. Laurens. Swearing. He's actually swearing, I got mad and now he’s mad too. At least when he’s angry he’s breathing. _Sent at 11:40pm_  
    He sent me home to sleep. Like hell I can sleep when you’re missing. _Sent at 11:59pm_  
    Alexander I’m sorry… This is all my fault, please just be okay. _Sent at 12:28am_  
    This is all my fucking fault. _Sent at 1:20am  
_     Just got a call from John, he says you’re absolutely fine, having the time of your life with Maria. You worried us all sick Hamilton. I hope John screams at you, I certainly will be. Selfish piece of shit. _Sent at 3:12am_

Alex took in a sharp breath as he tapped on John's contact.

 **Freckles (25 Unread Messages):**  
    Alexander, are you alright? _Sent at 5:43pm_  
    Thomas is here, said he couldn’t find you at the office. _Sent at 5:44pm_  
    Did you leave early? _Sent at 5:52pm_  
    Thomas called Eliza, she said you left really early. What happened? _Sent at 5:59pm_  
    Alexander are you alright? _Sent at 6:01pm_  
    This isn’t funny Alex, answer your damn phone. _Sent at 6:30pm_  
    We’ve literally called everyone and nobody who has answered has even seen you. _Sent at 7:28pm_  
    Goddamnit Lex where the fuck are you? _Sent at 7:50pm_  
    We’ve called everyone but Thomas won’t let me call the cops… _Sent at 8:35pm_  
    Alex please call. _Sent at 8:45pm_  
    ALEXANDER JUST FUCKING PICK UP YOUR PHONE PLEASE! _Sent at 9:23pm_  
    What’s happened Alex? What’s going on? _Sent at 9:38pm_  
    Where are you? _Sent at 9:40pm_  
    Since when don’t you answer your phone? _Sent at 10:08pm_  
    It’s not like you to take this long to reply… _Sent at 10:22pm_  
    Thomas and I have driven to all the bars and parks you like to go to… Where are you? _Sent at 10:37pm_  
    God I hope you’re safe. _Sent at 10:49pm_  
    Come on Alex… _Sent at 11:20pm_  
    I should have given up on you now, you’re making it clear you don’t want to be found. _Sent at 11:32pm_  
    I ordered in Japanese for us for dinner tonight, it was supposed to be a treat but I really want to just throw yours out. _Sent at 11:46pm_  
    I’ve sent Tom home to get some sleep. Where the fuck are you? _Sent at 12:01am_  
    Alex please, I’m worried sick. _Sent at 12:21am_  
    It’s late, just one text… Just one text telling me you’re safe, please. _Sent at 1:03am_  
    Maria responded. Fuck you Hamilton. _Sent at 3:02am  
_     Thomas was still awake when I called to say you’d been found. We’re not impressed. _Sent at 3:15am_

Alex took a deep breath, reading through the messages again wondering how he could make it up to John. Alex groaned and put his head in his hands. He had so much apologising to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French tranzizzles:  
> Où es-tu? Tout va bien? (Where are you? Is everything alright?)


	4. The Arrangement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited because it's 1am here but I'll edit properly in the morning if I get the chance

Alexander supposed he should have expected it when he got home to a suitcase at the door and John in the kitchen bent over the bench writing a letter.

“John what’s going on?” He asked softly, John jumped at the sound and spun around.

“Didn’t expect you home so soon.” He grumbled and Alex nodded slowly, the note was for him wasn’t it?

“Came to apologise. Properly y’know… In person.” He mumbled awkwardly.

“Apology accepted, forgiveness though? Not quite.” John muttered and set the letter down on the bench, pushing past him back into the hall. “I’m going to stay with Eliza for the fortnight so if you could… Not visit her for that time? That’d be grand.” He said, voice void of more emotion than Alexander knew him capable of.

“John I-“

“No.” John grumbled, “Alexander no you don’t get a say anymore, you don’t get an apology. Last night’s sashimi and gyoza is in the fridge.” He said and in the few seconds it took Alex to turn and look at the fridge, John walked out shutting the door behind him. Alex reopened it to see John already in his car, reversing out of the driveway. He sighed and shut the door again. Making his way to the kitchen to read the semi written note on the bench.

_Alexander,_

_I'm going to be staying at Eliza's house this fortnight. I'm too mad to be in the same house as you right now, let alone same room._

_I know leaving a letter is a really shitty thing to do, but at least I'm leaving something._

_Sort your shit out Alex, it's not fair on the rest of us. Poor Thomas rung me up in tears today. Mumbling something about you blackmailing him about a cabinet meeting? You've gotta be fucking kidding me. Get your head out your arse Alexander._

_There's a lot of people you owe a huge apology to so use this fortnight to figure out who those people are and what you're going to say._

_If you don't start acting like a decent human being you're going to find yourself running out of friends fast._

_Gyoz_

Alex frowned, realising that's when he'd stepped in and stopped the letter being finished. Harsh words but as much as they hurt, he knew they were true. He felt very sorry for John because he knew how bad his anxiety was. He didn't blame him for leaving, in fact he was surprised that someone like John whose anxiety was so bad could live with someone as reckless as himself. He put the note down and made himself a coffee before heading to the couch where he plonked down. He opened his laptop and started working on fixing up his plan and writing rebuttals for Jefferson’s arguments.

He didn’t go to bed that night, fell asleep on the couch. When he woke the next morning he texted Washington to say he'd be taking a few days off but wasn't sure how many and then kept working on his laptop. Getting up only to use the bathroom or get coffee. The same thing continued the next day until his routine was interrupted by a knock at the front door. He stood up, still in the clothes from the day John left and he answered the door.

“Jefferson.” He greeted flatly.

“God Hamilton are you alright?” Thomas gasped as he looked at the smaller man's hollowed dark eyes, wrinkled clothes, messed up and incredibly oily hair and the way his body swayed. He stepped inside and placed his hands on Alexander's shoulders to steady him.

“Fine.” Hamilton replied nonchalantly and led Thomas into his lounge room where he noticed a bunch of coffee mugs all over the table, there were more in the kitchen sink. Thomas sighed as he concluded that despite living alone most of his life, Alexander Hamilton struggled to take care of himself.

“Hamilton what did you have for breakfast?” He asked in concern, trying to gauge just how bad the situation was.

“Coffee.” Alexander shrugged.

“And lunch?” Thomas continued with a frown, coffee was not an answer.

“Skipped it I guess… Wasn’t hungry.”

“Had dinner yet?”

“Nope.”

“Did you eat yesterday?”

“Guess I forgot… Lost track of time.”

“Alexander…” Thomas groaned, “When was the last time you ate?” He asked. Alex thought hard. He hadn’t eaten since the morning Thomas had come in and shouted at him. His silence spoke volumes. “Have you even changed clothes? Had a shower? Have you slept?”

“I’ve had about four hours sleep.” Alex shrugged and Thomas groaned.

“I had a feeling this would be the case…” He said, then walked back out of the house. Alex was so confused, had Thomas just come over to see what he was doing? Did it matter whether he was doing the right thing or not? His thoughts were answered as the tall man came back in with three bags. One was a plastic bag that looked like it had food in it, the other two looked like they were filled with clothes. “So I’m staying over until John gets back.” He smiled, Alexander frowned and looked like he was about to argue. “This is non-negotiable. John and I discussed this and I promised him I’d look after you.” He said and put his things down in the lounge room before hugging Hamilton andmaking his way to the kitchen. “Go shower and change into something more comfortable. Something clean.” He said.

“Thomas I can look after myself.”

“Alexander you clearly can’t now get your butt upstairs before I drag you up there and shower you myself.” Thomas threatened. Alexander smirked and held his ground so Thomas easily picked him up and carried him upstairs. “Shit Alexander I knew you were skinny but this? You _need_ to eat more!” He sighed. Once they reached the top of the stairs, Thomas started tickling Alex’s hips where he was holding him, Alex laughed and squirmed in his grip.

“Okay fine I’ll have a shower, Fuck! Just… please put me down! Thomas please!”

“How old are you Alexander? Five?” Jefferson asked as he put Hamilton back on his feet and watched Hamilton shake his head.

“Five and a half!” He replied before rushing off to the bathroom and locking the door. Jefferson chuckled and made his way downstairs and begun working in the kitchen, cutting vegetables, putting it all in a pot with spices and water and making it into soup. He put on some music as he cooked so he didn’t hear the shower turn off upstairs or Alexander make his way downstairs. As Alex reached the bottom of the staircase he could hear Jefferson singing. He made his way to the kitchen and stood in the doorframe listening to his voice.

     _Why nobody will oppose!_

    _And though I'm not a great romancer_

_I know that you're bound to answer_

_When I propose,_

_Anything goes..._

_Anything goes!_

He hit the high note at the end so well that Alex wondered if maybe he was in the wrong profession. _If you were a singer I wouldn’t have to fight you in cabinet meetings…_ He thought to himself.

“Didn’t pick theatre as your kind of thing T.J.” Alex said smugly, watching Jefferson jump and gasp, then curse, all the while going a darker and darker shade of red.

“You heard me?” He asked, the powerful voice from the song was now a timid whisper. He couldn't help stare at Alex in a sweater that would have been big on Jefferson, let alone the much smaller Hamilton who seemed to be drowning in it. He had a pair of tracksuit pants on as well, he looked adorably small. It was so far removed from the tight jeans and buttoned shirts he sported at work.

“I heard you absolutely nail that last note.” He grinned and watched Jefferson shuffle awkwardly, keeping his head down as he returned to dinner, pouring the soup into two bowls for themselves. “Come on Teej, how could you have hidden this from us all?” He smiled supportively but Thomas seemed a little uneasy about the topic. They made their way to the couch and sat next to each other, dunking fresh bread into their broths. "Damn this is good soup." Alex noted, "Come on tell me! There's no way a voice that good hasn't been trained."

“Well no." Thomas frowned, "Not really Alexander, I just grew up as the typical theatre kid, wanted to go into musicals when I left high school but my parents banned me from it, said it was too gay or some shit. I tried to go to auditions in private and make it on my own but I never got any call backs so I decided I was no good and threw myself into Politics instead because it seemed safe. It wasn’t until my degree was finished that I found out mum had burned every single call back of which there were over thirty of.” He sighed sadly as he remembered all of it and Alex nodded gently,

“Sorry.” He mumbled, he couldn't imagine having parents with such backwards views. Thomas just smiled softly.

"No it's fine. If I were a famous singer, I wouldn't be able to fight you in cabinet meetings!" He said happily. "It's just... That's just how family is, and you know you'll love them no matter how fucked their so called values are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Even if I'm neglecting the other three stories. I just got really into this one
> 
> Feedback welcome!


	5. The difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter five times in five different ways before eventually getting this. What I wanted to write wasn't quite translating the way I meant for it to.
> 
> I'm really sorry if it's not up to standard with the other chapters.

To say Hamilton noticed Jefferson’s presence in his house was an understatement. The entire dynamic was different.

_Waking up:_

It came as a shock at first to hear Jefferson’s music playing loudly an hour before he’d usually wake up and for the first day he’d covered his ears sleepily. When his own obnoxious alarm went off an hour later, he understood why Jefferson played music. The difference between the two ways of waking had such an effect on him that he was slowly believing maybe he was actually a morning person.

_Breakfast:_

Hamilton was used to making a quick coffee and standing in the kitchen to drink it. Since Jefferson had arrived though, he’d make his way downstairs to find Thomas singing as he cooked a full breakfast, and Alex would make them both coffee. They took the food to the dining table and actually sat down to eat together.

_Getting ready for work:_

By the time breakfast was finished with Jefferson, Alex was actually awake enough to dress and get ready for the day. Which was such a stark difference to his rushing to find a clean shirt in a half asleep state which happened when John was home.

_On weekend mornings:_

Alex was actually up before ten in the morning. Breakfast with Jefferson was similar to work breakfast but it lasted longer. The two would sit at the table and chat about anything they felt like. Sometimes they’d debate about things and get so passionate about their argument that their food would go cold. (The other day it had been about Powerpuff girls vs Kim Possible, the day before that it was Tigger or Eeyore)

With Laurens, Alex would rarely be awake before lunchtime.

_Going to work:_

With Jefferson instead of John at home, they were never once late for work. Their car trips held even better debates than the morning ones.

_During the day:_

The perpetual tiredness Alexander usually felt during the days had all but disappeared. He was energetic, excited and motivated. He worked more efficiently and didn’t mind coming home early. On weekends he actually often left the house, He’d go with Jefferson to the market to get the week’s food. They’d walk to the beach and get ice cream or go to a restaurant for lunch.

_In the evenings:_

He and Jefferson would cook a meal together, they’d put on a movie and then go about doing their own thing, taking it in turns to do chores around the house. By the end of the day, he was tired enough to sleep and went to bed at a reasonable hour.

It was an entire world away from the takeout or quick meals he and John had, where they’d eat alone and argue over whose turn it was to do the housework. He’d stay up until three am trying to catch up on work.

_In general:_

Alex had put on more weight and even though he was still scarily underweight, he looked much healthier. He was laughing more and smiling more. He achieved more and he had more free time. Life felt amazing.

*

Then John came back. Alex tried to change his alarm to music but John's anger in shouting at him to wake up and turn off the damn music was more potent than his upbeat tune. He felt hungry at breakfast time and a coffee didn’t seem to cut it. He couldn’t find his keys or his phone by the time Jefferson had arrived and the two of them were twenty minutes late to work (which would have been longer had Jefferson not turned the car off and come inside to help Hamilton out.)

That day Hamilton fell asleep at his desk. He barely got two pages worth of work written. He decided to stay back late to do more and caught a cab home at midnight. He had a single piece of leftover chicken for dinner and went to bed around three in the morning feeling altogether unsatisfied. He struggled to sleep and so he got up and worked more, eventually falling asleep at his laptop.

When morning came he’d be woken up by John. He hurried to change his clothes when Jefferson arrived and went to work exhausted. This routine became the norm and Thomas watched on in silence as the weight Alex had gained had been lost again. He prayed for something to come up that he could use to bring it up with his friend. He even asked John about it over the phone only to hear “He’s a grown fucking man and he can look after himself.”

When John didn’t hear Hamilton’s alarm go off a week later, he made his way downstairs to find the man working. Deciding that Hamilton must have woken up early to work before Jefferson arrived. It wasn’t until Thomas beeped his horn that Alexander took notice of the time and realised he’d stayed up all night. He rushed out to his friend and that’s when it happened. Hamilton fell asleep in the car and Thomas smiled in relief and then took him back to his own house. He carried Hamilton up to his bedroom and wrote a note before shutting the door and relocking the house. He told Washington that Hamilton was sick and then called John and explained the situation. John still seemed mad at Alex and informed Thomas that Alex could stay at the Jefferson household as long as he wanted.

*

Alex woke up in an unfamiliar and surprisingly dark room. The walls were painted a lovely Syrah colour and decorated with black curtains and the whole room just screamed luxury. He sat up and pushed black sheets from his body, making his way to the curtains to let in some light. Then he found the light switch and turned it on. Looking around the elegant room before spotting a note on the bedside table. He went over to inspect it and smiled softly, recognising the handwriting in an instant.

_Alexander,_

_You fell asleep in the car so I’m guessing you’re not coping very well. Get some rest and I’ll be back around 6._

_I’m telling Washing Machine you’re sick so don’t even try to come in to work._

_Thomas._  

Alex nodded to himself and found a clock which read 4:32pm and decided to go back to bed. Now that he had woken up, he was painfully aware of how intensely and intoxicatingly the sheets smelled like Jefferson. Alex didn’t truly know why but for some reason that calmed him down enough to lull him back into a light sleep.


	6. John (SKIPPABLE CHAPTER PLEASE READ NOTES)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all need to read the chapter notes. Seriously. It's important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey all please read before continuing this chapter  
>  This is just a kinda... Not quite chapter.**
> 
> **I was going to mesh John's upset into the story naturally but people are upset with him not being there for Alexander and so this chapter is an explicit explanation of John's anxiety and why Alexander running away affected him so much. It _does ___contain possible triggers in mentions of death and abuse.  
>  That being said, it is absolutely NOT necessary to read this chapter if that bothers you, it has no relevance to Alexander and Thomas getting together. I just wanted to allow John a chance to be seen as the beautiful bean he is so people know why he's acting so strangely.**
> 
> **__Please do not read this chapter if death and abuse triggers are a concern to you  
>  You're not missing out on much  
> Honestly you only need to read this chapter if you want to know why John is acting up a bit__ **
> 
> **__Thanks for all the support you have given with this story guys, it means the world to me._ _ **

“John breathe.” Eliza whispered through the phone, “John pull over, find somewhere you can pull over… You’re not going to drive like this, it’s not safe.” John nodded and pulled up at a petrol station, parking the car. He had only left home and Alex two minutes ago.

“What do I do Liz?” John’s voice was shaking and frantic

“Tell me where you are. Angelica will give me a lift there and I’ll drive your car.” Eliza said calmly, already getting in her sister’s car, John gave her the address and she relayed it to Angelica, “John take some deep breaths with me, I’ll be there as soon as possible.”

_“Don’t hang up…” John yelped_

_“I’m not planning on it.”_

Angelica dropped her off and she raced over to John’s car, guiding him out of it and pulling him into a hug. He cuddled into her in fear, his whole body shaking.

“He’s safe John, you’re okay. Breathe.” Eliza whispered, guiding him to the passenger seat and then rushing back to the driver’s side. She started the car and drove back to her house. John stared blankly out the window.

Back at her place, she helped him with his suitcase and made him tea. They curled up on the couch together, John’s tea ended up salty as tears spilled into it. He was a mess and Eliza was so mad at Alex for letting his friend down. She managed to calm him down into a state of numbness about an hour later, by dinner he was smiling again because Eliza was a good distraction. By the time he went to bed, the thoughts had dissipated. He shut his eyes to sleep.

Then they were back.

Eliza was in his room within moments. Rocking the fragile boy until the tears subsided,

“He _knows_ Eliza… He knows how this stuff affects me…”

“I know love.”

“It’s like he did it on purpose! What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing John. You did nothing wrong and it wasn’t on purpose. Alex is a reckless idiot who seldom thinks things through. He probably didn’t even realise you were going to take it this way...”

“I... Honestly I don’t blame him for it… It’s just… Hard.” John sobbed. Eventually he stopped crying and Eliza kept holding him, rocking the fragile boy until he fell asleep. Then she laid him down and went to bed herself.

 

_“Dani, Dani look!” A three year old John beamed at his older sister, showing her a sand castle he’d made. She lifted him up in her arms and beamed._

_“Oh John you’re so clever!” She told him. When his parents had tried for a child, they hadn’t been able to have one so they adopted Dani at the age of ten. She was fourteen when they successfully had John through natural methods. Nobody told John he was an accident, he’d been a miracle. He cuddled into her arms and kissed her nose._

_*_

_“They want to get back in touch…” Dani’s voice rung through the corridors._

_“Well if you want to… I… I won’t stop you.” He heard his mother’s voice tremble, “B-but you’re always my daughter. Always have a home here.”_

_“I couldn’t leave John behind Ma.”_

_“You need to do what’s right for you. Your father and I will support you no matter what that is.”_

_*_

_“Please find my baby… Please find Dani…” He heard his mother say into the phone. He’d been the one to find the note saying she’d run away. Not that he really understood the words he struggled to read. He was only six years old. The only part that made sense was ‘make sure John knows how much I love him.’_

_“Mama is Dani going to come home soon?” He mumbled sleepily. His mother just picked him up and held him tightly._

_*_

_“We found her this morning.” The cops said to his parents, he listened in from outside the front door._

_“Is she alive?”_

_“Yes. She was found in her car in an empty car park two towns over. She-” The police man said softly, John heard his mother let out a sob._

_“That’s where her parents live.”_

_“When we I.D.’d her she said her last name was Saxton, not Laurens.”_

_“What are we going to tell John?” His father whispered,_

_“The truth love… Poor baby will be heartbroken.”_

_“Mama?” John poked his head in the doorway, he was only six years old. His adoptive sister had been twenty. “Why’re you cryin?”_

_“Dani…” His mother begun, but she couldn’t finish the sentence,_

_“She’s gone home.” His father finished, voice numb, tears not yet spilling from his eyes. John whimpered,_

_“No! She promised she wouldn’t because she loves me! She promised me!”_

_“John…” His mother sighed and held her son as he fought in her grip and tried to pull away._

_“I hate Dani!” He snapped._

_“Y-you what?” A timid voice came from behind them, John glared as his older sister stepped in the room._

_“Danielle?” His mother let go of John and took a step closer. “He’s only six, he doesn’t mean it…”_

_“Mama…” She whispered, John ran past the two out of the house. His father chased him and managed to get him, bring him back home._

_By the time he was home, Danielle was gone again._

_*_

_When Dani came back a month later covered in bruises that had made her understand why the Saxton’s weren’t good parents, John ignored her. This was the only home she had, the only person who she really cared about ignoring her._

_*_

_A month later she left again. John didn’t say goodbye._

_*_

_Three months after that he finally said his goodbyes, with flowers at her feet and a sinking feeling that this was all his fault. _

_He left the graveyard in tears._

“John! John wake up!” Eliza screamed, she was on top of him shaking his shoulders desperately.

“Dani…” John whispered and Eliza sighed,

“Oh baby shh… It’s just a dream.”

“Eliza?” John finally seemed aware of where he was. She nodded and smiled sadly.


	7. Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken forever to be published  
> And it's honestly not my best work for this chapter. I'm not all that proud  
> But I've rewritten it ten times now (that is not an exaggeration) and I'm still not satisfied but I don't think I'm going to be so it's not fair to keep you guys waiting any longer

“Lexi…” A soft voice stirred Alex from his slumber, that Jefferson smell on the sheets seemed more intense. “Lexi wake up.” The voice whispered and Alex realised the added intensity was because the man himself was hovering over him. “Hamilton, Washington is expecting that report from you in five minutes!” The voice called in a professional tone and Alex shot up.

“What!”

“I’m joking. I just wanted you to wake up Lexi.” Thomas smirked and sat beside him. Alex smacked his shoulder before rolling over and cuddling back into the blankets, facing away from Thomas.

“Arse.” He grumbled. Thomas just laughed and lay back into the warm space Alex had just left. He stayed on his back and stared up at the roof. Alex rolled onto his back and stared at the roof too. “Are those?”

“What?”

“You have glow in the dark stars on your ceiling?”

“I just think they’re neat. They’re not the kids ones y’know…” Thomas blushed brightly, “They’re neon paint splatters, professionally done.”

“You’re scared of the dark.” Alex said childishly.

“Am not!” Thomas groaned. Alex rolled back onto his side away from his friend.

“Shh, sleeping.” He grumbled.

“And while you sleep your dinner goes cold. I didn’t cook it to waste you know.” Thomas muttered. Alex yawned and sat up again.

“Fine.” He wasn't hungry, far from it, but if Thomas had already cooked a meal Alex wouldn't let it go to waste

“Did you know you sleeptalk?” Thomas asked, Alex groaned.

“I do not!”

“Yeah you did. You were rambling about how freaking incredible I am.”

“Wow, you’re so arrogant you’re actually hearing things now!” Alex laughed. Thomas smiled too. Eventually they wandered down a staircase that seemed too fancy to be in a home and sat at an elegant but small table to eat. “You are a really good cook Teej.”

“Thanks.” Thomas smiled, “Please eat as much as you can Alex, you’ve lost weight…”

“I’m fine.”

“Please Alex?” Thomas begged,

“I’ll do my best.” He sighed and ate slowly. He got through more than he thought he could and though it wasn’t plenty, it was an adequate amount for now. Soon enough they were finished up and cuddled into each other on the couch watching The Little Mermaid. They both had a few glasses of wine but Alex who hadn't eaten enough for the amount he had drunk, was considerably more drunk. Alex found himself singing along to Thomas, serenading him with Under the Sea.

“Alexander you’re such a girl.” Thomas laughed at the way Alex danced on the couch happily using a hairbrush as a microphone.

Then Kiss the girl begun and since he’d been called a girl, he jokingly puckered his lips as he sung. It was a challenge and Thomas didn’t back down. Leaning over him and shutting him up with a quick kiss. He pulled away and laughed at the expression on the small man's face.

“Alexander I thought the kiss was supposed to make her start talking, not shut her up.” He said softly, watching his friend who just stared in shock. Then pouted. Gesticulating that Thomas’ kiss had broken the opposite spell since he was a male and now he was stuck as a mute forever. He quickly leant over and kissed Thomas before gasping as though he was getting his voice back.

“Yay I’m free!” He said softly

The two ended up giggling like madmen. Both decided the kiss was purely platonic

By the time the movie was over they were definitely too drunk for their own good and so they put on a Disney karaoke game. After Alex had sung Hellfire with such ferocity that it actually scared Thomas, they slurred their way through every love song there was, arguing over who got to be Aladdin and who had to be Jasmine.

“Yes Thomas I’m Aladdin because you’re the rich one and I’m the cool guy!”

“Cool? No you’re not! You’re a nerd! I’m Aladdin because I’m manlier than you!”

“Nah uhh!”

“Y’Hah! And I’m also taller and stronger and-“

“Yeah right you’re stronger!”

“I’ll prove it!”

“Nah uh! Imma prove you wrong!”

“Arm wrestling?”

“Sure.”

Alex ended up singing Jasmine.

Thomas ended up shocked by the way he hit the high notes so flawlessly.

They were lucky the next day was a Saturday since they were both hungover. The television was still on and playing through the Bare Necessities when Alexander woke and groaned. Turning it off since it was too bright and loud. Curling into whatever warm object was underneath him. Nearly screaming when that warm object turned out to be Thomas. It wasn't like he hadn't fallen asleep on Thomas before, it was just that he'd never done it drunk. Usually he remembered where he'd decided to fall asleep but he had no idea how he'd got here.

Alex got up and yawned, the movement waking Thomas who groaned and wondered when he’d taken off his shirt. He excused himself and staggered upstairs to the bathroom. When he finally came back down (after what seemed like forever) Alexander had made the two coffee. Thomas still wasn’t wearing a shirt and now that Alexander was awake enough to notice, he was glad. The man’s body was impressive to say the very least. Alexander could have been fit like that but he was too thin. He always felt a little bit smaller standing next to the man when his shirtlessness exposed exactly how fit he was. He tried not to stare at the gentle rise and fall of the man’s shoulders and chest as he breathed in and out.

“See something here you like Hamilton?” Thomas asked, the use of his last name just sounded wrong when they weren’t discussing work.

“Sorry I zoned out.” He mumbled and sipped at his coffee, meeting Thomas’ eyes.

“Easy to do.” Thomas replied, flexing. _Stupid ass showoff_. Hamilton didn’t respond. He just focused on the coffee.

Eventually they were awake enough to plan out their debates for work together so that the equality bill would be passed. Alexander had no idea why his friend would feel the need to argue against it since he knew Thomas supported it but every time he asked why Thomas didn’t just say he agreed with him, Thomas brushed it aside, obfuscated and tried to change topic. Alexander pushed it for a while before he realised the wall his friend was building, the way the man closed up and became more task oriented rather than conversational. Alexander stopped pushing the matter.


	8. Farmer's plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yo is anyone still reading this? Or are y'all mad at me for taking so long to update?  
> Comments please! I love reading what you guys think of the story!
> 
> Last chapter wasn't fantastic and I apologise for that but I reread the whole work last night to refresh the story in my head and I think I'm back on track with this chapter in where I want to go and what I want to achieve with this story. Most importantly I'm revisiting the title of the work and I'm going to try and focus back on the original premise of persuasion
> 
> I apologise for my poor political knowledge but... I just don't know much about it all.

Alex was slowly getting healthier staying with Thomas, he wasn’t just getting his spark back, he was exceeding his previous standards. Alex was spending less time at work and getting almost double the work done, not to mention the work he did was of better quality. He was in a much better mental state and his friends had started to notice that he was actively seeking to spend more time with them. That was a stark change in itself since most planned events he usually backed out of for the sake of his work. He even started talking to John again and whilst things were still a little tense, he’d managed to get back on much better terms with his friend. He wasn’t going to stop staying at Jefferson’s any time soon though.

It wasn’t so good for Thomas. Not that it was bad for him so to speak, it just didn’t help him with work. The more time he spent with Alexander the more he noticed about him. His hair which was washed more frequently now was practically glowing, it was longer and thicker than it had ever been. His eyes were bright and gleaming with his ever-rising mood. He’d started exercising and that paired with the food he was now actually eating, he looked incredible. No that wasn’t a problem. What was a problem was that Alexander was kicking his butt in work debates. Before this had all happened, Alex had been persuasive but his rambling had given Thomas enough time to form a rebuttal or zone out. Thomas used to win a lot of debates despite Hamilton’s persuasion solely because he wasn’t succinct in the least. Now that Hamilton was healthy he was also more concise. Thomas didn’t have the time to form an argument when Alexander got started now. The stress was piling up for him and Washington had noticed the change and his favour of the smaller man only grew. Thomas felt ill some days when Alexander had not only won an argument between them on a matter that Thomas had been so sure of, but also changed Thomas’s mind.

Thomas had firmly believed that the Medicare plan Alexander had proposed was outrageous and too expensive. Thomas now found himself pleading with Washington to pass it.

Thomas had expressed the need for better management of what universities were allowed to spend funding on. Hamilton shut it down and somehow he was okay with it.

Hamilton was trying to get more scholarships to be made available for orphans so that they didn’t miss out on a higher education purely because their parents weren’t around. Jefferson never even hesitated to support that because he knew what it meant to Alexander. The few occasions where he already agreed with Hamilton did not help his ease his anxieties.

That’s why Thomas was so nervous. He was soon presenting his plan for increasing support to farmers who were struggling more than ever. Thomas had seen the way big businesses essentially robbed farmer’s blind. It was like slavery all over again where the farmers did all the hard work but because they were busy doing that, someone else was signing the paperwork and that someone else was taking all but 10% of the profit. It made Thomas sick and he was up late for weeks focusing on the argument because he had to be ready for Hamilton to fight back. He couldn’t sway on it and he was so scared that Hamilton would be persuasive enough that he would sway.

Oh yeah, and his mother had called to say she’d be staying with him in a few weeks’ time for a few nights and that was just the icing on the stress-cake that seemed to be baking itself.

The night before the debate he couldn’t sleep. Hamilton was snoring alongside him (Because sharing a bed was the best compromise since both refused to let the other sleep on the couch) and he got up and paced. The only man with the power to oppose him was laying in his bed sleeping soundly because he didn’t have a plan to worry about. He wasn’t scared about the outcome and he was going to win the argument either for Thomas or against him. He paced some more until the man consuming his thoughts was stirred by Thomas’ grumbling.

“What are you doing?”

“Panicking.” Thomas barely even whispered the word

“Come back to bed… It’ll all be alright by morning.”

“You don’t know what I’m panicking about Hamilton.” Thomas snapped, watching the small man wince at the cold use of his last name before collecting himself and determining how he would help his friend.

“I know that you’re too tired to think clearly and if you don’t get some rest whatever it is will be harder to face _Jefferson._ ” Alex replied sharply and Thomas winced because _how dare he be so convincing when he wasn’t even awake properly?_

“Lexi…”

“No, seriously. Whatever it is isn’t getting any better by you staying up. Get some rest so you can look at it with a clearer mind.”

“Lex you’re the reason I’m panicking in the first place!” Thomas snapped and he knew he was out of line. He expected hurt and then anger in response, he didn’t deserve the look of sympathy he got instead.

“Teej, you know you can talk to me if something is bothering you…” Alexander whispered and patted the bed and goddamn him for being so _fucking convincing._ Thomas sat next to him. “So what have I done wrong?”

“Nothing! No… Nothing yet…” Thomas sighed. “I… I’m nervous about tomorrow.”

“The cabinet meeting?” Alex asked, “What’s that on again?” Hamilton let out a gentle yawn as he spoke the words.

“My farming plan.”

“Oh.” Alex grumbled, “Why are you worried? If it’s the right thing to do it’s not like anyone will debate it.”

“You will.”

“Why will I?”

“Because you’re not going to like it… A-And you’re a better debater than I am and so Washington is going to take your side and… We need this plan Alexander. It’s so important.”

“If it’s important then it’ll pass. Go back to sleep. The more rest you get, the better you’ll debate tomorrow.” Alex coaxed and Thomas caved and let Alex pull him back down, pull the blanket over him and turn out the small bedside light.

Thomas was asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

The next morning the panic had seeped back in. He barely touched his breakfast, fumbled with the buttons of his shirt and let driving pass in such a blur that he almost got into a car crash which left Alex screaming at him from the passenger seat until he pulled over and switched places with the smaller man. (who spent about ten minutes just adjusting the seat so his feet could reach the pedals.) By the time they got to work, Thomas had determined that Alex needed to drive them more often. Thomas had expected Alex to be an angry driver, shouting insults and strings of profanities at every little thing someone else did wrong but he’d never seen the man so calm and the most he said when someone cut him off was ‘dickhead.’

And then they were seated for the cabinet meeting.

Thomas did his best to mask his emotions as he stood to speak. He explained the case and tried hard not to stutter when he caught Hamilton furiously writing notes. He presented his proposed plan and then he caught Hamilton’s eye. Something about the glance made Thomas very aware that Hamilton disagreed about something and the stress that had been building finally broke through his calm façade.

Thomas hadn’t registered that his body had hit the floor until Washington knelt beside him with a bottle of water and tissues which he wet and placed on the man’s forehead. Alex was standing behind him with wide eyes. Once he’d realised that he’d collapsed he tried to stand but Alex knelt down and placed a hand on his chest with one swift movement, Thomas tried to read his lips since he couldn’t make out a word of what the small man was saying, everything sounded blurry and Hamilton was running his mouth frantically

“-Need to get him home your Excellency. Please Thomas don’t get up till you’re ready, can someone please get something to go under his head? No I’ll drive him home….” Thomas felt something get placed under his head as sound returned

“Alexander we need you to drive him home as soon as he can stand.”

“Yes sir. Thank you sir. May I take the rest of the day off to keep an eye on him?”

“Of course Hamilton.”

“And you’ll reschedule this plan meeting?”

“Yes Hamilton.”

“Guys I’m fine.” Thomas croaked, Washington shook his head and Alexander sighed

“When you collapse mid-sentence you’re definitely not fine Thomas.”

“Alexander-“

“No.” Alex said before Thomas could say more

“I swear I’m fine… It was probably just the heat or something?” Thomas tried

“Jefferson I’ll none of it. You let Hamilton take you home and get some rest. You’re on stress leave as of today and you’re not to come back until Hamilton confirms with me that you’re well again.”

“Sir I’ll be fin-“

“This is non-negotiable Mr Jefferson.”

“Yes sir.”


	9. Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this chapter taking so long  
> Apologies for everything taking so long right now  
> Life is a bitch right now  
> I'm trying to get these stories out for you guys but right now I have other priorities  
> Don't worry about me though, I'll be fine

Alex woke to the sound of a crash. Within a matter of seconds he was downstairs only to find Thomas in the kitchen, looking blankly at the floor which was now covered in coffee and shards of the glass he’d put it in.

“Tom are you alright?” Alex whispered as he looked at the mess.

“It was hot…” Thomas whispered, Alex sighed and nodded.

“You put it in a glass, of course it was going to be hot.” He said gently.

“I’m sorry Lexi… We were out of mugs! I’m sorry! Really!” Thomas said frantically, eyes wide now with panic as his brain finally comprehended the situation.

“Teej it’s fine. Shh. It’s fine.” Alex said, stepping carefully through the minefield of glass to hold his tall friend who stood unmoving, “Are you alright? You didn’t get hurt did you?” He whispered soothingly, leading Thomas carefully through the glass and sitting him down on the couch.

“Got splashed with the coffee on my leg.” He mumbled, Alex sighed.

“Why’d you make yourself a coffee Thomas?”

“Because I wanted coffee.”

“You’re not well.” Alex whispered, gently combing a hand through Thomas’ hair and using his own hairtie to hold it back off his face. “Let me help please?”

“No Alexander, it’s fine… You’re my houseguest. I should be helping you.” Thomas said in a way that seemed firm and confident but really just proved he wasn’t well enough to be arguing.

“I’m not the one who needs help right now.” Thomas’ phone buzzed as Alex spoke and he reached over and checked it, then went pale. Alex noticed immediately.

“Thomas? Thomas are you alright?”

“Fuck!” Thomas groaned. Hands balling into fists. Alex gasped in shock,

“Thomas! Hey what’s wrong?” He whispered.

“N-Nothing. Don’t worry. It’s nothing big…” Thomas sighed and shut his eyes in a weak attempt to focus and will himself to breathe

“Teej please…”

“It’s just mum has rescheduled the dinner to Friday night. I’m not ready for her.”

“So we go to the markets on thursday morning and plan a nice meal. I’ll help you out, there isn’t any need to worry.”

“Yes there is Alexander, my mum is _every_ reason to worry. That’s not what I mean by not ready.” Thomas groaned.

“Is she… Is she not a good person or something? Why is it so bad?” Alex asked. Thomas looked down,

“She’s just… Backwards.” Thomas shrugged it off, Alex could clearly see the wall Thomas had begun to put up.

“Well… That’s okay… I’ll help you out Thomas…” Alex smiled and hugged him gently, Thomas flinched and shoved him off “Do you want me to not be here Friday? I can leave…” Alex whispered, moving away from his friend. He wanted to help and he didn’t think it was safe to leave his friend alone right now but he also was scared he was making things worse.

“I want you to be here, I just don’t know if it’s… Wise.”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“It just… Wouldn’t.”

“Thomas, I want to be here for you. Even if that means hiding up in your bedroom until she’s gone… You can come see me and calm down whenever, just say you’re going to the bathroom.” Alex whispered. His friend seemed to relax at the thought and nodded.

“Every time she comes over… She wants to see a girl at the house with me.” He whispered. Alex listened closely, knowing from the tone in his voice that he was finding it difficult to say. “She keeps asking why I don’t have a wife yet… Loved Martha even though I hated her… She liked her just because she was a woman!” He shook his head.

“Who is Martha?” Alex whispered, looking up into his friends dark eyes and watching the man lean towards him a bit, blink and then pull back and sigh.

“My ex. Mum actually set me up with her and she was clingy and clearly only interested because I had access to family money.” Thomas sighed. “I honestly liked her at first… I didn’t catch on quick enough and it just… hurt when she took everything I’d bought with her and left me for someone richer.”

“Why just because she was a woman?” Alex asked vaguely. Thomas tensed a bit next to him.

“Because I want this equality act to pass just as much as anyone else and that in her head translates to me being…”

“Oh.” Alex sighed and nodded, “Is that why it would be wiser for me not to be here?” he asked, Thomas nodded. “Well I say screw it. Tell her you are gay, even if you’re not. Pretend you have a boyfriend and force her to see reason. She’s your mum right? Aren’t mums supposed to love their kids no matter what?” He asked. Thomas shook his head simply.

“Sure in a perfect world but just because Maria’s mum would support her doesn’t mean mine would support me.” He grumbled. Alex was certainly convincing and even if it was a bad idea, Thomas wanted nothing more than to go through with it. _As long as Alexander played the role of boyfriend._

“Yeah well in a perfect world I’d still have a mum to ask.” Alex muttered, “In a perfect world equality would already be real.”

“Well we don’t live in a perfect world.”

“You don’t say. But we are literally hired to be the two best persuasive debaters in the whole of the US Thomas, surely the two of us if we put our minds together could convince her.” Alex said hopefully and it was a bad idea and Thomas knew it wouldn’t ever work but he still wanted to go through with it. Alexander Hamilton was the most persuasive person Thomas had ever known, he held a lot of power over a lot of things purely using the right words at the right time. Thomas had recalled Alex getting cornered in an alleyway once on his way home from work. He’d been about to step in and help since Alex was so much smaller than the men but he found Alex talking. He managed to send them home in tears as they called up people they’d bullied and apologised to them, all through words.

If anyone could change his mum’s mind it was Alex.

But if Alex got it wrong then Thomas was screwed.

So Thomas said no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeeeeeeedback


	10. Monday to Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're getting two whole chapters tonight! Woo! Excitement!
> 
> It's because I haven't updated for a while, I'm making it up to you. Unedited but I want to get this out before I go to sleep.

**Monday:**

Alex arranged a collection of movies and played them for Thomas, one right after the other to keep the small part of his mind that was functioning focused on something. He got up to get food or drinks for his friend and only allowed him privacy to go to the toilet. Even then Alex would walk him carefully upstairs and wait on the staircase for Thomas to re-emerge to walk him back down again.

Thomas was completely non responsive sometimes, he didn’t even question Alex looking after him. Other times he acted like a frightened child and Alex would walk over to him, sit down and hold him until the panic passed. There were a few moments of clarity for him but though Alex knew he was safe, he couldn’t stop worrying about his friend.

“Washington?” He said, stepping outside but keeping an eye on Thomas as his boss answered the phone.

“Hamilton you haven’t come in today.” Washington grumbled.

“And I’d have contacted you sooner sir but I couldn’t. I’ve been staying with Jefferson and I can’t leave him alone sir, he’s not well. I meant to contact this morning to take the day off so I could look after him but he dropped a plate making himself breakfast and screamed and… I’m really worried about him.”

“Jesus, what the hell happened to him?”

“I don’t know sir. But… Could I work from home for the next few days so that I can keep an eye on him?”

“Of course Hamilton. You have to keep working though. I can’t have my two highest ranking officers out of the battlefield altogether.”

“Yes sir. It’s a promise.”

“Good. I’ll see you then. Keep me updated”

“Bye sir.”

 

**Tuesday:**

Jefferson seemed better, he slept a lot but when he was awake he seemed more like his usual self. They were sitting on the couch playing Mario kart when Alex decided to broach the topic he’d avoided talking about the previous day,

“Thomas, what is your sexuality?” He asked gently,

“E-excuse me?” Thomas tensed. “Whaddaya mean?”

“Well I mean are you straight? Gay? Bi? Asexual? Demisexual? Pan-“

“Does it matter?” Thomas snapped, cutting Alexander off. Alex paused the game and placed his remote down.

“I mean… Not in a negative way or anything. I won’t look at you any differently or whatever. I’ll accept it since I’m bi. I just…”

“Just _what_ Alexander?” Thomas set his controller down.

“Wondered why you’re so worried about your ma. If you’re gay then you might as well get it over with and tell her. Rip the bandaid off.” Alex grumbled, “And if you’re straight, you have nothing to worry about.” He shrugged, “Anything else I think would easily fit into one of those two options.”

“I don’t know Alexander…” Thomas said sadly, dismissively.

“Thomas please!” Alex huffed.

“I’m serious Alexander I don’t know! I don’t think it’s wise to tell her anything!”

“Then don’t tell her but I’m your friend and I’m trying to help and couldn’t you just _tell me?_ ”

“I _did_ tell you.” Thomas groaned. Curling up and putting his head in his hands.

“What? When?” Alex asked, caught off guard. He shuffled closer though to hug him but Thomas flinched away.

“I said I don’t know. Alex I don’t know what I am and frankly I don’t really care. I don’t think defining it matters at all. I like people or I don’t.”

“Do you like me enough to play the part well if I played your boyfriend for her?”

“We’re not doing that.”

“Fine.”

 

**Wednesday:**

“Thomas please see reason! This issue with your mother is eating you alive and I can’t bear seeing it! I won’t stand by and just let you panic! She’s going to be here in two days’ time and we need to figure everything out before then!” Alex snapped as they prepared for dinner.

“You’re not being my phony boyfriend Alexander!” Thomas growled, slamming a knife down onto the table as he set it.

“Fine! Then just come out to her or don’t or whatever… Just stand up for yourself!” Alex responded, he knew he was out of line, knew he should drop it because he was upsetting Thomas but he also knew in the long run, Thomas would be better off this way.

“I can’t step out of line Alexander.”

“Step out of line? You’re an adult, not a child.” He growled, “Act like one.” He placed bowls of soup down onto the table next to Thomas and looked up at him daring him to respond.

“You have no fucking idea Alex!” Thomas said, turning away and running a hand through his thick hair.

“Then please enlighten me!” Alex snapped staring holes into the man’s back. Thomas spun around and walked toward the smaller man, staring him down. Watching as Alex backed up in fright.

“She will cut me off from my family, she will reclaim this house which she somehow altered paperwork on to make it in her name, she’ll take everything and then she’ll destroy my reputation until Washington has no choice but to fire me or let me drag him down too!” He snapped. Alex was almost up against the wall, he looked terrified. He took a moment to compose himself.

“H-half… Half of that stuff is… Illegal.” Alex muttered. “Thomas you have to stand up to her.” He whispered. Thomas pulled away and went to sit down for dinner.

“I cant. I could easily lose my rep, It’s already tarnished by her views. That doesn’t bother me. I could lose my house too… But to never see my siblings again… I can’t Alexander.” Alex paused, walked over and sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling reassuringly.

“I’ll think. We’ll come up with something.” Alex sighed.

“You don’t really… Do you have any family?”

“Not alive.” Alex shrugged, “But I have Laf. He’s always stuck by. He fought for me when the fosters wanted to get rid of me. He’s my brother as far as I’m concerned. I don’t need to be related to him to feel that way.”

“I know you two were in foster care together but I don’t know much. You’ll have to tell me about it sometime.”

“Sure. Anytime.” Alex smiled softly. Thomas picked up the game controller and so Alex followed, they started playing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Thursday!


	11. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Thursday's a long-un! (Again, unedited)

**Thursday:**

The two went to the markets that morning, Alexander driving because Thomas decided it was for the best. They looked through fresh fruits and vegetables and bought what they needed plus more.

“I think we should open an account for you with another company that she doesn’t know about. We take all your money out in cash and then put it in that account so that she doesn’t have access to the account it was transferred to. We can talk with Washing Machine about putting it under a fake name. Then we move some of your furniture into mine and John’s apartment so if she takes the house, she can’t take that.”

“You’re forgetting my siblings.” Thomas said, examining a mango. He placed it in his basket and looked up at Alex.

“We’ll give them my phone number and put it in their phone as someone else. We get you a new phone and tell them all what that number is. Without your ma knowing. She can’t keep an eye on all of them all the time.”

“How are we going to give them your number?”

“Martha already has it” Alex said calmly, “She’ll relay the message.” He grinned,

“What? You’ve organised this already?” Thomas gasped, “How do you know my sister?”

“I contacted Martha last week about catching up.” Alex shrugged. “Turns out Mara Joseph - Martha that I did ballroom dancing with is your sister. Lucky coincidence and so I contacted her this morning about it all.” He caught the basket as Thomas dropped it and put it on the till to pay for the food.

“ _You’re_ the Andy my sister wouldn’t shut up about!?” Thomas gaped. Alexander laughed.

“Yep, that’s me.”

“Why Andy of all names?”

“So her – your mother wouldn’t find out about who I was. She didn’t like the thought of her daughter doing the tango with a poor boy so I was Alex-Andy-er.” Alex laughed, “Andy Hallington at your service.” He giggled. Thomas just stared in shock. “We both used fake names. She was Mara Joseph. I needed a fake name so that your mother couldn’t find me or do anything to me… I mean if she found out I was in foster care… She’d have me on the street or y’know… Taken care of, no one would notice one missing orphan. No one would have cared.” Alex’s voice shook with the words. Thomas gulped in shock as he understood what Alex was saying. He knew it was true, his mother would go to that extreme if she wanted to. Only Martha and Lafayette (who he knew was Alex’s foster brother) would care.

“Ale-“

“-and she needed a fake name so her – your mother!-” Alex picked up quickly, not wanting Thomas to worry. “-couldn’t find out which dance classes she was taking.”

“You’ve outsmarted my mother before?”

“I have and I can do it again.” Alex said calmly, too calmly.

“Alex people would care-“

“Let’s go. Your sister is coming for lunch.” Alex cut him off. They headed home and arrived at the same time as Martha. The three caught up and talked about Alex’s plan as they ate lunch, then they migrated to the couch with coffees.

“If anyone can do it, it’s Andy.” Martha commented as Alex went upstairs.

“I guess so.”

“So are you gonna do it Tommy?” Martha asked, dunking a biscuit into her coffee as she eyed her brother.

“I don’t know… You two have done so much to make sure there’s a good outcome but… I’m still scared of her.”

“She can’t keep us apart I promise. It’s been thirteen years since Andy and I danced together and she hasn’t stopped us from catching up regularly.” Martha said softly.

“And then there’s the issue of my political reputation.”

“It’s already in tatters from all the times where you’ve voiced her arguments rather than your own. Go public about it. Tell the world the truth and then pass plans you want passed.”

“Like your farmers bill” Alex grinned as he returned with a black cotton bag, worn and clearly old. Martha’s eyes lit up and Thomas squinted at it curiously “And my equal rights bill.” Alex continued.

“You don’t want to pass my farmers bill. You were about to refute it.”

“Not true. I want that bill passed as soon as you’re back in office.”

“You’re not working right now?” Martha frowned, staring at Thomas with a worried expression.

“He collapsed.” Alex grumbled, pulling off his shoes and setting them aside.

“Thomas!” Martha gasped.

“I’m fine! I’m fine!” Thomas huffed, glaring at Alex. “What is that bag?” He asked. Alex smiled and stood up, Martha picked up her handbag and followed him to the large formal dining room that Thomas had. Perfect wooden floors untouched by any furniture. The room was large enough for what Alex needed it for.

“So you gonna do it? Let Andy be your boyfriend for the night?” Martha asked as both she and Alex sat down and pulled shoes out of their bags. It still hadn’t clicked in Thomas’ mind what they were doing.

“Y-yeah.” Thomas sighed, resigned. Martha grabbed her phone and searched through songs as Alex tied his laces and then they were holding each other as music sounded around the empty room and Thomas watched the two jive. He stared in awe at the way his friend effortlessly lifted his sister and spun her around, the way he moved with such grace and elegance that it looked easy despite being quick. The way they barely watched where they were going and could miss the wall by millimetres as they circled the room, maximising their space. The way Alex smiled dancing.

The song ended and a waltz came on, the two took a deep breath in unison, got back into starting position and then Thomas was counting _one, two, three, one, two, three._ He tried to pick the steps. Left foot forward, right to the side, left together. Right foot back, left to the side, right together. Repeat. Only they didn’t repeat because Alex added in steps and suddenly there was twists and jumps and lifts and dips.

When the waltz ended a tune came on and Alex’s face lit up,

“Thomas come here!” He pleaded, “Join us!”

“I can’t dance.”

“It’s a cha cha line dance, it’s simple. We’ll help!” Alex grinned and before Thomas could protest, Martha had dragged him out next to her. She showed him the steps.

“Start on your right foot and step forward two, cha cha cha, step forward, back, cha cha cha and twist, two cha cha cha and back two cha cha cha and twist two cha cha cha and step wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, and forward right, back right, step, spin! Cha cha cha!” She giggled. The ‘wiggle’ meant rolling her hips and as Thomas tried to copy the steps as she said them, he found himself staring at Alex’s hips and oh god the way he rolled them. Neither Martha nor Alex noticed him fumbling with his feet, trying not to stare, trying to follow steps as Martha repeated them. (the only difference being her yelling out ‘woo’ instead of ‘spin’) On the spin in particular Thomas watched the two kick their leg up. He focused too hard and he ended up falling on the floor. Despite his failure he was having fun, he was forgetting about his mother and work and he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dance they're teaching Thomas is one I learnt when I did ballroom and it stuck with me.


	12. Hi (Non chap)

Hi everyone who reads this  
  
I'm so sorry that it's been so long without a chapter  
I'm so sorry this is not a chapter  
  
My life is hectic right now and I'm trying my best to stay on top of everything. I've taken on a full time position at work and I'm trying to adjust to living out of three different homes. Beyond that I've got friends who are going through difficult times and need me to be there for them. They mean the world to me and so I'm sure you'll understand they take priority  
  
I'll get back to writing as soon as possible. I promise you all that.

But right now I've got so much to do and there's just not enough time in each day to get what I need to get done in a day.

 

I won't call this break hiatus, I'm trying to write whenever I get a free moment. But I didn't think it fair to leave questions unanswered and you all have been so supportive of my work that it's not fair to just ignore you

 

When I write, I pour my heart and soul into each word. I fill the chapters with words I would want to read and I edit and work very hard to a very high standard. When life gets in the way, I lose time and If I try to write here and there, the words lose the heart. They lose the focus and it's not fair on you all.

 

This work I promise will be finished.  
I promise you all that my stories haven't been forgotten

I'm doing the best I can and I'm so grateful that you all enjoy reading something that I pour my heart and soul into.

 

Thanks for caring :)

-EuphorianDystopia


	13. Friday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than usual, just as a reward for you guys for waiting so long for it. Uploads are going to remain slow but I'm trying my best
> 
> Thanks for all the kind messages, I'll reply to each in turn when I get the time. You lot made me cry! I don't deserve such a wonderful audience

**Friday morning**

Thomas was practicing his cha cha when Alexander made his way downstairs for the morning, he slipped and fell onto his bum just as the half asleep Alex walked in cradling a hot mug of coffee.

“What are you doing? Are you okay? I heard a thud.” Alex mumbled, Thomas laughed and suddenly Alex was wide awake. Thomas was in a good mood? He was responsive and happy? It was such a relief that suddenly the coffee didn’t seem necessary and Alex placed it down on the floor before walking over, the legs of his pyjama pants being too long slid across the floor as he moved. He placed his hands gently on Thomas’ waist from behind and missed the bright red blush that didn’t just creep slowly onto Thomas’ cheeks, it exploded suddenly onto them. He mumbled the steps and told Thomas to watch his feet and move in line with Hamilton and soon the two were moving with ease and minimal foot-steppings on.

Eventually Alex stopped and watched Thomas move alone, now it was Alex staring at the way the other man’s hips rolled. He waited for Thomas to get tired before bringing up the subject of what was to follow tonight. Eventually Thomas sat down and picked up Alex’s coffee to drink. The smaller man didn’t notice.

“So tonight…” Alex mumbled

“Fake boyfriend. I have faith in you and my sister, I have to face my mum sometime.” Thomas responded

“Okay. So I’ll act as your boyfriend and uh… How… How do you want to present that to your mother?” Alex asked, the calmness that surrounded Thomas was so dreadfully eerie and yet Alex embraced it

“What do you mean?” Thomas asked

“Well I mean what extent are you comfortable acting out? Hand holding? Hugs? Kisses? Make outs?” Alex asked softly

“Oh I’m not shy. If I wasn’t cuddly, mum would know something was up.” Thomas shrugged. “I’d happily let you straddle me and make out on the couch if necessary.” Now Alex was the one panicking.

“Okay.” He whispered softly.

“What’s wrong?” Thomas asked quickly

“Nothing!” Alex responded sharply

“Alexander… You’re pale as a ghost. I’m not stupid so tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s just… I’ve actually never… Been in a relationship with any kind of physicality before…” Alex admitted

“You’ve been kissed before though right?”

“Never a full make out but yeah I guess.”

“Alex are you a virgin?” Thomas asked. Alex frowned and said nothing. “Fine, It doesn’t matter. Kiss me now then.” Thomas shrugged

“What!?” Alex shrieked

“Well my mum would never believe I dated someone who couldn’t make out properly so you need to get some practice before she arrives.” Thomas shrugged, taking Alex’s hand and leading him to the couch. As Thomas sat, Alex naturally fell into his lap. Thomas smiled softly, “Just… let me lead. Follow my lead.” He whispered softly. Alex blushed bright red and nodded shyly.

Their lips met and Thomas did lead. Alex was a quick learner and followed, slowly melting into the kiss, letting himself get carried away with the whole thing. Eventually Thomas pulled back and grinned. “Alex, what was I even worried about? You don’t need practice, you’re a natural. That was good.” He mumbled, rambling the words out as though this was a totally educational thing rather than something he might have enjoyed far more than he was meant to.

After what seemed like forever, the two kissed again, nothing was spoken between them as they did, both took what they could out of the moment, both thought it was just practice for the other person. Eventually they pulled away and Alex awkwardly stood. Thomas did too and motioned for him to follow. Alex did and they ended up in Thomas’ bedroom with Thomas going through his closet, inspecting everything curiously until he found what he was looking for; a lavender coloured hoodie with some brand logo on it. He threw it at Alex and didn’t notice the deep breath Alex took in as the familiar scent of Thomas flooded his senses. “Wear that tonight. Mum knows that jumper is mine. If she sees you in it…”

“Understood. Good idea.” Alex said, tossing it over his head to see how it fit, the sleeves covered his hands completely and it came down to about his knees but it was so comfortable.

“Cute.” Thomas muttered

“What?” Alex asked

“Nothing.” Thomas grinned, walking out of the room. Alex took the jumper off and locked the door. Getting dressed for the day. Tight black skinny leg jeans and a loose white T Shirt ought to do. He pulled on some socks to keep his feet warm and left the jumper on the bed for the evening. It was too warm to wear now. He tied his hair back and prepared himself for the day. He did every little thing and focused so hard on it just to stop his brain from dwelling on those kisses. The taste of Thomas consumed him and he had to grab a chair at one point to steady himself.


End file.
